The End
by Hallowed Be Thy Name 683
Summary: Ive seen a few REALLY bad interpretations of Halo 3's ending, so i wrote my own, I'm not sure if it's even any better, but I'd love to know, there will be 3 chapters, for the 3 part ending, Enjoy,


**The End**

Master chief pulled the hand break on the warthog and pulled the wheel to the left, it seemed to glide. He switched the gears into full and headed down a straightaway, He glanced back, their stood the Arbiter, firing at a group of sentinels.

3 were shot down.

"Floor it! Drive us to the hanger!" Cortana abruptly announced in his head, interrupting his thoughts, Master chief leaned forward. Ahead was Forward unto Dawn, a class 2 Frigate, the last human ship on the Lost side of the portal, the Master Chief took a final glance at his surroundings…. Hellish, the sky was tinted red, the ground around him tumbled down the he pits of the unfinished Halo, Not to mention the intimidating Ark looming in the sky above them, slowly ripping off the continental plates on a planet.

Everything became light.

Master chief glanced around, he was in mid air, a ramp that leads towards the Dawn sent him flying, and the hanger came closer. _Would we make it? It'll be close…_

The warthog began to tip on its nose, _SHIT! _ I was still leaning my weight forward. Desperately he tried to lean backwards, but it was too late, the warthog overturned and began skidding on the hanger floor.

Well at least we made the Gap 

Emptiness filled Johns head, he saw nothing… then… he saw hell. His eyes re opened, he was staring at the spinning wheel of the warthog, inside the hanger. He looked around, he saw the Arbiter in the distance, and he was Ok for now.

The Dawn began to tip upwards. _Cortana must be close enough to radio control it, But I still better plug her in directly…_

The Arbiters head cocked right… and he immediately rose and ran backwards. A tank was rolling towards him, he rank behind the cover of a wall, the tank smacked into it.

_Damn Fool_

_Or not._

The Chief jumped toward a terminal in the hanger, he looked back where the arbiter had been, an alien head cocked from the side, he was ok.

The master Chief Nodded, Arbiter did the same. As he began running towards a door, probably headed to the bridge.

He ran towards the terminal, he removed Cortana from the back of his helmet, that amazing feeling disappeared…. He slammed the chip into the terminal, a blue figure rose and expanded.

"Hang On!"

The ship really began to move now, it switched into full speed, and turned upwards right, the chief Grabbed the terminal, and the ship then took a complete 90 Degree angle, his feet were floating off the ground, he was desperately being pulled back to the Halo by it's artificial gravity…. His grip was tight, he would make it….

His body felt as if it had been shattered, his titanium bones had cracked. He had no grip anymore, where had it gone? Then he realized it… The warthog he had rode in on, the gravity had pulled it back, and then it had crashed into him.

He tried to ignore the pain. He was floating out of the hanger, he directed himself downward and grabbed the hanger bottom, He skidded across the ground before establishing a firm grip, he looked back only to see his feet hanging out the back of the ship. He looked back, the unfinished halo was nearly done firing, it seemed be dragging in light inside of it's core. _Charging?_

"Chief!" a familiar voice yelled.

He couldn't give up now, he couldn't, He had to make it! He deserved it!

He lifted his arm, and grabbed a higher piece of the grid like floor, and he did the same with the other arm, and he repeated, as many times as he needed to.

_I deserve to win, I deserve to survive, the world owes it to me!_

He arrived at the terminal crawled upside it, and sat down, as if it were a chair on the upper edge of it, he was safe, he felt reassurance, he won.

_Of course I won, I never loose._

"If we don't make it"

The master Chief cocked his head, he felt secure enough to reassure Cortana.

"Well make it"

There was a pause. It was a small won, but it nearly felt like an Eternity.

"It's been an honor serving with you John."

A light Engulfed Master Chief.

_**CPO:**_

_Hope ya liked it, I'll have the full cut scene ending, and the after credits ending up soon, feedback please, I want to improve my writing._

_R&R_


End file.
